Lorelai's Apples
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: Luke's worried because of Lorelai's sudden intrest in fruit and Rory is the only one with the solution. Read and Review pleass!
1. Stupid Diner Boy

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Note- This is my first attempt at a Gilmore Girls fan fiction so beer with me and please tell me what you think in a review. I am open to all ideas and criticisms and of course compliments. Just to tell you that I am primarily a Luke and Lorelai person. I'm also thinking about adding a little Rory and Jess. I have always thought that the Gilmore Girls should end up with the Danes boys (okay Jess' last name isn't Danes up he's close enough ). Also just to let you know Luke and Lorelai are engaged, before April came into the picture and Rory never took a break from Yale. So here it goes…

**Chapter 1: Stupid Diner Boy**

**Crap Shack**

"Ugh! He is so infuriating!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the crap shack one afternoon after work. She turned the corner into her house and angrily threw her purse on the table so that she didn't see her answering machine blinking. "Rory!"

"I'm in my room!" Rory yelled from her bedroom. Even though she had the summer off, she couldn't help but look over the books she had all ready bought for the next semesters classes.

"Today was the worst day of my life!" Lorelai whined as she entered Rory's room and through herself down on the bed, rattling her daughter so she dropped the book she was reading.

"You don't say. Well what happened?" the twenty old said sitting up on the bed staring down at her worse for wear mother.

"Well first I woke up late and didn't have time to stop by the diner for coffee. Then when I finally got to the inn, Michel gave me the third degree about being late. Then I walked into the kitchen only to see a fire in the back of the stove so now we have to serve cold food. And lastly stupid diner boy won't help me with his own damn wedding!" Lorelai said in on breath. Rory sat there with a blank expression on her face and didn't answer right away. "Hello are you going to say anything!"

"Well first of all calm down a little. Second I told you, you need to get a separate alarm clock from Luke so you don't forget to reset it after he wakes up at five. Second Michel will always be that way so learn to live with it and I'm sorry about the kitchen. And lastly wasn't it just last night that you bit Luke's head off for trying to help you with the wedding." Rory stated

"Yes but that was last night. Today I need him!" Lorelai whined to her daughter who at the moment seemed more mature then her mother.

" I know that a wedding is supposed to be all about the bride but you can't just keep Luke from not being able to make some decisions. Like for the menu, you want burgers, macaroni and cheese and other junk food but maybe you should also serve salads and chicken and food that he might actually eat." Rory suggested

"Okay maybe I can give him that at least. I'll call Sookie and tell her. And maybe I should ask his opinion about the first song we dance to and maybe what kind of cake he would like." Lorelai said looking down starting to realize that maybe she shouldn't have gotten so mad at him.

"Good. Now we're making progress." Rory smiled at her mother. She knew that Lorelai was extremely excited about her impending nuptials but she also knew that even though he might not show it well, Luke was just as excited and should get a say in the event.

"But by no means is he going to make me give up the ten coffee urns." She said as she remembered her fiancée's hatred of her life line.

"Well duh that's a given." Rory who's love for coffee was just as strong as her mother's said.

**Diner**

Luke stood behind the counter checking out receipts during the lull between lunch and dinner when he heard the bells over the front door jingle. He looked up to see his fiancée sheepishly walked towards the counter and sat in her favorite stool. "Hey" Luke said as he looked back down at the receipts.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said without even greeting him back and just got right to the point of what she really came there for.

"About what?" he said fully knowing what she was talking about but playing the stupid diner boy like she had referred to him earlier.

"About everything. Today, last night, and every time I have shot your opinions down in the last couple of months. So I have made a couple changes." She said thinking about her earlier conversation with Rory and then with Sookie.

"What kind of changes?" he said actually touched by her effort to incorporate his ideas into their wedding but of course not showing it because that would ruin his reputation.

"Well first of all I added some healthy stuff to the menu and Sookie is coming over tomorrow with samples of cake so we can pick out one we both like. I also wanted to know if you have any song preferences for the first song we dance to at the reception." She said looking hopefully that he would forgive her.

"You did that for me?" he said momentarily letting his guard down to the only person he would ever think of doing it for. It was good thing that there was nobody else in the diner except for Ceaser who was in the back out of sight.

"Of course. It's like Rory so annoyingly pointed out earlier, it is your wedding too." She said glad that he didn't seem so mad anymore. Well except for that dull anger that Luke always had.

"Ahh. I knew I always liked that kid." Luke said smiling at his future wife, the only one who broken through his tough outer shell. Hell she was the only one that ever really tried and for that he would always be grateful.

"Ya well she is my daughter" Lorelai replied smugly.

"Ahh that must be it." He said as he leaned over the counter to give her a peck on the lips. "Is she going to be home for dinner?"

"Don't you remember what day it is?" she said not looking forward to his reaction when he figured out that today was a Friday.

"Ya it's Friday…. Oh God I don't have to go with you to your parents tonight, do I?" he said always dreading his encounters with Emily Gilmore, his future mother in law.

"Emily has already having the maid of the week set a place for you at dinner and it is incredibly rude to cancel without twenty four hours notice." Lorelai said as she watched Luke's good mood disappear.

"Fine but I'm not going to like it." Luke said with a huff. Hartford was the last place on Earth that he wanted to be.

"And you think I am? Because that would probably be stupid to assume." She said desperately trying to lighten his mood.

"Oh I know you don't but still I'm not thrilled. Now do you want anything?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Do you have any apple pie?" Lorelai replied enthusiastically. She was obviously just as willing as Luke to change the subject.

"Ya but I didn't think you liked fruit?" he said cringing at Lorelai's disgusting eating habits.

"I do when it's in pie form. How long have you known me anyway?" she said grinning. Luke ignored her last comment as he put a large piece of pie in a to go container and poured coffee in a large to go cup. He handed her the stuff and she stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at six. Love ya diner boy." She said as she walked towards to the door.

"Love you to crazy lady." Luke sighed as he mentally prepared for his meeting with the devil woman. This was going to be long night.


	2. Trying to be Cordial

Disclaimer- I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Note- Thanks for all of your support for the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it. Hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular basis but with school and stuff I'm not so sure. Please keep reviewing and keep suggesting things. Your opinions mean a real lot to me! Also the words in italics represent internal thinking. Thanks again!

**Chapter 2: Trying to be Cordial.**

**Gilmore Court Yard**

"This is going to be a very, very long night." Luke groaned as Lorelai pulled up in front of her parents house in Hartford later that night. As she turned the car off, she turned towards Luke and put a comforting hand on his leg.

"It's going to be fine. If things start to get out of hand- which should take about five minutes- we will run as fast as we can out the door." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood. She knew her mother could be very critical and the only person she was more critical to then her own daughter, was Luke.

"Alright let's just get this over and done with." Luke said with one of his signature eye rolls. They both got out of Lorelai's jeep and approached the door. "Shouldn't we wait for Rory?"

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to by yourself more time?" Lorelai said with a sly smile looking at her blushing fiancée.

"Does it really matter? I just want to make sure your daughter get's here safely." Luke said defensively and looking away from Lorelai for fear that she could see right through him. Of course he did want Rory to get there safely but he also knew that she was perfectly capable of getting to Hartford from Stars Hollow.

"Aha. Well her she is now anyways so you can stop worrying." She retorted being able to see right through him even if he was faced away from her. Rory got out of her car and joined her mother and future step father at the front door.

"You guys didn't go in yet?" Rory said staring at the couple. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Oh but we did. Luke here wanted to make sure you were okay before we went in." Lorelai said to Rory and then looking back to an again blushing Luke.

" Wow you sure do blush a lot Luke. How did I not notice that before?" Rory said analyzing Luke's face which of course just mad Luke just blush even more.

"I think it's because he shaved. Usually the scruff cover's his face so we can't see what color it is." Lorelai stated looking as intensely at Luke now as Rory was.

"Jeez. Can you just stop staring at me like that and get in there. We have been standing out here for twenty minutes and now we're late." Luke complained as he reached for the door bell.

"Look who's trying to get on Emily Gilmore's good side." Lorelai said as her smile got larger as she noticed how uncomfortable Luke was and they weren't even inside yet. Sure she didn't want to see him ripped apart by her mother again but she couldn't help but enjoy watching him squirm.

"She already hates me enough as it is, I just don't want to add to the list. Now let's go." He said in s serious tone really not up for the famous Gilmore girls humor. Any other time he would love it but tonight he was so on edge, he wasn't in the mood for their antics. Luke finally pushed the door bell and they waited for the Gilmore's newest maid to answer the door.

**Gilmore House**

"Richard! Will you please hurry up! They will be here any minute." Emily Gilmore yelled up the stairs to her husband. She checked her watched and snarled when she realized that her guest should have been there over five minutes ago.

"I'm coming dear." Richard said as he watched down the stairs messing with his bow tie. Emily walked over to him and began to readjust it like she always did. No matter how hard he tried, Richard could never get the bow tie strait by himself. Richard looked at his watch in a similar way that his wife had just done. " Where are they? They're late."

"Well of course they're late. They probably had to wait for Luke to close down that place that he tries to pass off as a food establishment." Emily sneered as she thought of her only daughter marrying the gruff diner owner instead of somebody in her own class.

"Now Emily I know you're not fond of Luke but you have to be cordial unless you want to drive both Lorelai, Rory, and some possible other grandchildren out of our lives forever." He said speaking from his heart. He too wasn't particularly happy at his daughters choice for a husband but he had to admit that Luke did make her happy and that was all that mattered.

"I know Richard. I will be. If they do have children, I do not want to be shut out of their lives like she did when Rory was little." Emily said sadly as she remembered all she had missed out in her daughter and granddaughters lives.

All of a sudden the door bell rang. Neither Emily or Richard flinched at the sound and simply waited for their newest maid to answer the door. When the maid didn't come after the second time Emily walked to the door in a huff, yelling on her way: " You know Marta it is common sense that one should answer the door after the first bell and not the second!"

Emily opened the door to reveal Rory and Lorelai with a sheepish looking Luke behind them. " Hello Lorelai, Rory, Luke." Emily greeted in her normal tone and manner. _At least he made an effort and shaved. And look, no flannel. That's a shock. _Emily sneered to herself. She wanted to say it out loud but at risk of losing her daughter, she didn't.

Richard led the group into the living room as they had their before dinner drinks. They five of them sat in their respective places as they made polite small talk. Emily restrained herself from making digs toward Luke and the diner. Luke just sat there and waited for the indiscreet insults that his future mother-in-law always through his way.

Halfway through the salad course, Rory couldn't stop staring at her mother as she ate. Usually Lorelai would just pick around and play with it but tonight she ate the whole thing. She even ate more than Luke, and he loved his salad. Rory knew there were only two possibilities why this was happening. Either she was around a new born baby recently or she herself was pregnant. _I better continue to watch what she eats instead of jumping to conclusions. Maybe Luke finally talked her into eating healthier… Na that couldn't be it. _Rory thought to herself.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Emily stayed true to her word and didn't insult Luke in the slightest and Rory talked about the coming school year and the classes she wanted to take all the while studying her mother's eating habits. Lorelai ate everything on her plate during the main course- including the spinach- and during dessert she just ate the strawberries but not the shortcake or ice cream.

After all the consideration Rory decided that she would ask Luke if he noticed a change in Lorelai's eating habits. When they got home that night and Lorelai went to bed, Rory decided it was time to confront Luke who was sitting in the living room watching the Red Sox game.

"Luke, can I talk to you about something?" Rory said quietly as she approached he future step father.

"Sure Rory. What's up?" he said as he turned his attention from the T.V. to the girl that he had always thought of as a daughter, event before he and Lorelai had started dating. He got a little worried when he saw the look on her face. It was more serious than he had ever seen it. "Is something wrong?"

"It's about mom. Have you been noticing anything weird about her eating habits lately?" she said still quietly, just in case her mother was awake.

"You mean more than usual?" he said jokingly but got worried again when he saw that Rory's face was still serious.

"I mean has she been eating healthier all of a sudden?" Rory said anxious to hear his answer.

"Well, now that you mention it, she did send me to Doose's for two dozen apples yesterday. Why?" he said suddenly realizing how odd it was that his fiancée wanted to eat so many apples lately.

"Oh Luke! Congratulations!" Rory yelled as she gave Luke a big hug.

"Rory, what are you talking about?" Luke said awkwardly. Rory had never really hugged him before.

"Duh! Mom's pregnant!" Rory squealed as she hugged Luke again.

"What!" Luke asked dumbfounded.


	3. Lorelai, You're Pregnant

Disclaimer- I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Notes- First of all, sorry for the lack of updates, my internet has been all screwy. Secondly, I would like to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I have to say that I rarely get this many reviews for a completed story never mind for two chapters. I'm hoping to add Jess into the next chapter but for now I'm going to focus on Lorelai, Rory and Luke. Not exactly sure about how long I want to make this but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. As always I would love to hear your suggestions about the story. I live to please. (Dirty )!

**Chapter 3: Lorelai, You're Pregnant.**

**Crap Shack**

"Rory, hold on a minute. What makes you think that she's pregnant?" Luke asked the positively giddy twenty year old in front of him.

"She's eating healthy. That's the first sign that she's pregnant. There really is no other explanation to why she would be eating like this." Rory said so happy at the prospect of having a little brother or sister. Sure she had GiGi but she never really sees her and they have never been particularly close, especially since Rory hadn't spoken to her father in over a year.

"Okay but if she was pregnant wouldn't she have told us?" Luke still confused over the whole situation and a little nervous about is possible impending fatherhood.

"Oh she doesn't know herself yet. She's doing all of these things without really realizing it yet. We have to tell her though." Rory said still unable to wipe the smirk off of her face.

"I don't know Rory. If she is pregnant, don't you think she should find out for herself and not have one of us tell her?" Luke said. Rory didn't have time to answer as they both heard somebody walking down the stairs. They both looked up and saw a sleepy Lorelai walk into the living room.

"What are you two doing up still?" Lorelai questioned yawning. " Rory are you watching baseball? Luke you have corrupted my daughter. Next thing you know it, she'll be eating healthy too."

"You mean just like you?" Rory said knowingly, completely ignoring the near panicking look on Luke's face.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai said confused, looking at the odd expressions on both her daughter and fiancée's faces.

"Mom, have you even realized what you have been eating lately? I mean you practically devoured your salad at dinner tonight like you haven't eaten in weeks and the house has been stalked with dozens of apples for the past couple of weeks." Rory said trying to get Lorelai figure out what she was getting at without just coming out and saying it.

"That's weird I haven't even realized it. I guess all those rants about eating healthier have finally gotten to me, Luke." She said jokingly and completely missing Rory's point.

"Well that's what I thought at first too but Rory here thinks it's because you're pregnant." Luke said waiting to see Lorelai's reaction. He watched as her face went from a blank expression to a joyous one in two seconds flat. She looked at Luke then to Rory then back to Luke. After a couple of more seconds she let out a yelp and jumped to Luke to give him a hug.

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" she said yelling into Luke's ear as she hugged him, causing him to wince in pain.

"I take it you agree with Rory." Luke said knowing that there was very little Lorelai didn't agree with Rory about.

"Duh the apples." Lorelai said like Luke should have just known that.

**Diner**

The next day Lorelai walked into the crowded diner and sat on her favorite stool. She waited a while as Luke made his rounds to all of the townies refilling their coffee. After awhile, Lorelai got impatient. "Hey Burger Boy, coffee!" she screamed across the diner.

"Hold on a sec." Luke grumbled. He appeared to be annoyed but that was just the way she was and he grown to love that annoying side. He walked behind the counter, grabbed the coffee pot and her favorite mug and poured it for her.

Lorelai smiled her thanks and picked the mug up. Before she took a sip, she got a whiff of it and place the cup back on the counter. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas you should know better than giving me de-café. Now give me the real stuff."

"Not going to happen." Luke said matter of factly ignoring the use of his first name.

"But Luuuuuke, I need my caffeine. You know I don't like playing this game with you so early in the morning." She whined really not up for one of Luke's lectures about how bad coffee was for her.

Luke pulled Lorelai from the counter and behind the curtain that lead to the apartment upstairs so the gossips couldn't hear what he was about to say. " Last night you told me, no scratch that Rory told me, that you were pregnant and when you're pregnant, you cannot have caffeine."

"Ugh, that's just an old wives tale. Now give me my coffee!" she said annoyed at Luke's over protective ways.

"Not going to happen." Luke said smugly that he had finally found a real legitimate reason to keep her away from her prized coffee.

"Fine, but we're not finished with this conversation. What I really came here to tell you is that I made a doctor's appointment for later on and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" she said hopefully. When she was pregnant with Rory, Chris never bothered to make the effort or for that matter even after she was born. She really wanted to have Luke by her side for this whole process.

"Of course I'm going to come. Today and every single other appointment you have." He said to make sure that she knew he would be wouldn't let her go through this alone.

" Okay well it's at two. I'll meet you back here at like one thirty." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and headed back home to talk to Rory.

**Doctor's Office**

Lorelai sat in the doctors chair waiting for her test results to come back. Luke who was impatiently pacing the room was the first to break the silence in the room. "Who long does it take for these results to come back?"

"She said it would be like a half hour and already been twenty minutes so we won't have to wait to much longer. Anxious?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you kidding me. Of course I'm anxious. I just wished there was a faster way to find out." Luke said not letting up on the pacing.

"Oh well. I think you'll live." Lorelai said amused at Luke's pacing.

"How can you be so calm?" he said half yelling.

"Cause this isn't half as bad as being in the same place but sixteen and having Emily Gilmore yelling at you about how irresponsible I have been." She said remembering the day she was confirmed pregnant with Rory.

" Ya that must have been pretty bad." Luke said with sympathy in his voice. He knew how critical Emily could be of Lorelai now but he couldn't imagine how she was back then. While they were both deep in thought, the doctor came back in the room with Lorelai's results.

"Well Ms. Gilmore it looks like you were right. Congratulations, you're six weeks pregnant." The doctor said with a big smile on her face. Lorelai yelped excitedly and Luke ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug of her life. " Now that you are confirmed pregnant, we would like to give you an ultra sound."

"Okay" Lorelai said wiggling out of Luke's hug. He got up and stood next to her as the doctor set up the equipment.

"This gel is going to be a little cold." The doctor warned as she rubbed the gel on Lorelai's stomach. Lorelai flinched at the cold but then relaxed into it. After a little while of searching, the doctor found what she was looking for. "Oh well that's interesting."

"Is something wrong?" Luke said suddenly panicking at the doctors comment.

"Nothing's wrong but I did find two heart beats." The doctor said again smiling looking at Luke and Lorelai's shocked expressions.


	4. My Best Man

Disclaimer- I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Note- I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while. Things have been so hectic with me but I'm not going to bore you with the details. I will be introducing the idea of Jess in this chapter and Rory's relationship with Logan. I honestly really liked Logan but I always thought that Jess knew and cared for Rory more than any of her other boyfriends.

**Chapter 4: My Best Man.**

**Jeep**

"Luke, honey? Are you going to say anything? I know being quiet is your thing but you're scaring me a little here, babe." Lorelai said to Luke who was in the passenger seat of her jeep. They were in the car but hadn't left the parking lot of the doctor's office. Luke hadn't said a single word since they found out that Lorelai was pregnant with twins.

Luke moved his lips like he was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. He was in complete shock. Not only was he going to be a father, but to two babies. The only thing he could muster was a simple, "Wow."

"Ya. Kind of hard to believe isn't it." Lorelai smiled as she put her hands protectively over her abdomen.

"Ya." He said as he stared at her stomach. "Two babies."

"Wow more than one syllable. I'm impressed" she smiled nervously. She was starting to worry that he wasn't as happy as she was about this. " Are you okay with this?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I have ever in my life been this happy." He said as a smile worked its way onto his face. It was just really starting to sink in.

"I'm glad you're so happy because so am I." she said as she leaned over and gave Luke a kiss. She leaned back a little with a small smile on her lips. "We're having twins."

**Crap Shack**

Rory paced back in forth between the living room and the kitchen. She was waiting for her mother and Luke to come back from the doctors. She could honestly say if she was wrong and her mother wasn't pregnant, she would be more disappointed than she ever was before. A younger brother and/or sister was something she always wanted. Even though she would be quite a bit older, she wanted to make sure they spent as much time together as possible.

As she flipped through her magazine for the third time she heard the jeep pull up outside the house. She didn't want to seem too excited just in case it was a negative so she coolly stood up to greet them when they came in the door.

"Oh daughter of mine?" Lorelai yelled as she entered the house looking for Rory.

" I'm right here. How'd everything go?" Rory said with the anticipation evident in her voice.

"Well, I have some bad news for you." Lorelai said trying to mask her excitement. Rory's face fell as she braced herself for Lorelai to tell her that she wasn't in fact pregnant and the whole healthy eating thing was just a fluke. "You're not going to be an only child anymore."

Rory's face lit up. She squealed like a little kid on Christmas who had just gotten the perfect present. "Ya, ya, ya!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around her mother. After the two jumped around for a little, Rory let go and embraced an unsuspecting Luke in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm glad you're so happy because there's more." Lorelai said to her oldest child. That felt weird to think that Rory was her _oldest_ child, when she had been her only child for over twenty years.

"What?" Rory said trying to figure what else she could possibly have to tell her.

"It's twins!" Lorelai said as Rory's face light up once again. " Are you still happy?" she said still slightly worried.

"Of course I'm happy. It's definitely going to weird having to share you but that doesn't make me not happy about this." Rory said. What she said was true. It was going to be different now but a good different.

**Later that night…. Crap Shack**

Lorelai sat in the living room watching an old Cary Grant movie waiting for Luke to come home. After they had gotten home earlier they both had to return to their respective jobs. When Lorelai got to the Dragonfly that afternoon she ran right into the kitchen to share her good news with her best friend. To say Sookie was happy would be an understatement.

Since he had left Ceaser and Lane by themselves earlier, Luke had promised that he would close up for them. It was now just after nine so Lorelai knew he would be home any minute. As if he had heard her thinking, at that moment Luke walked in the front door. "I'm home!" he yelled from the foyer.

"In here!" Lorelai yelled from her position on the couch. Luke walked in and sat down next to her and gave her a hello kiss.

"How was work?" he asked as he tried to figure out the name of the movie that she was watching.

"Good. I told Sookie. She was so happy and jumping around the kitchen. Derek had to take the knife in her hand away so she didn't kill anybody." Lorelai laughed remembering the moment in the inn's kitchen. "How about you?"

"Same old, same old. I got an interesting phone call today?" Luke said trying to approach the subject lightly.

"From who?" she asked suddenly a lot more interested in this phone call then the movie.

"Jess." Luke said wondering at what her reaction might be.

"Oh. How's he doing?" Lorelai said as if she really cared. It was true that she didn't particularly like Jess but he was Luke's nephew and from what he had told her, Jess had cleaned up his act since last leaving Stars Hollow.

"He's doing good. He's working at a book store in Philadelphia and he wrote a book. He's even getting it published." He said, the pride evident in his voice.

"That's great. I'm glad he's doing so well now. He sure seems to have changed." She said thinking that she might just have to give jess a second chance.

"Ya he has." He said thinking about what Lorelai had said and how there wasn't even any sarcasm in her voice. " I asked him to be my best man."

"I'm glad. I think he's definitely the best person for the job." She said sincerely.

"I thought so. Is Rory going to be okay with this?" he said with worry in his voice. His first instinct was to protect Rory, even if it was from his own nephew. " I know the last time they saw each other, it didn't end on the best of terms."

"Rory will be fine. It was a long time ago, they've both moved on." She said reassuring him. She was touched by how much he cared for Rory.

"I hope so. Where is she anyways?" noticing for the firsts time that she wasn't home.

"She's at Lane's." she said focusing on the movie once again.

**Lane's Apartment.**

"That's so great!" Lane said as Rory finished telling her, her mother's news. " I just think it's weird to think of Luke being a father."

"He'll be a great father. I mean he might be fooling this town with that gruff exterior but he's always been a great father figure to both me and Jess." Rory said thinking of everything Luke had done for her over the years.

"Ya you're right." Lane said realizing that Luke would be a good father. " So what's been going on with you? You still going out with Logan?"

"I'm good. As for Logan, we never really went out. I mean he's a great friend and all but not really boyfriend material." Rory explained.

"Then who is? Jess maybe?" Lane said knowing that her friend still harbored feelings for her ex-boyfriend.

"No." Rory said a little too quickly. " I mean I haven't even seen him in months."

"Ya but he'll probably be at your mom and Luke's wedding, right?" Lane reasoned

"I didn't even think of that. That might be awkward." Rory said beginning to dread the possibility but at the same time getting excited.


	5. A Dream Come True

Disclaimer- I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Note- Thank you for being patient. I have to say that you guys are by far my best readers/reviewers I have had for any of my other story. Hopefully I'll get into a more regular pattern of updating at least every weekend. Also this chapter includes information from an actual episode. I wasn't able to find the actual dialog from the episode but I'll try to remember as best I can, so beer with me.

**A Dream Come True**

**Crap Shack**

EEK EEK EEK

Lorelai jumped up and stared at the multiple alarm clocks going off around her. She let out an aggravated grunt. "Ugh I'm going to kill him!" she said as she got up out of bed and angrily stomped down to the kitchen.

"You are now responsible for the great alarm clock massacre of 2006!" Lorelai yelled as she walked into the kitchen knowing the object of her anger would be there.

"That bad huh?" Luke said as he cooked breakfast over the stove.

"You know when I said make sure I'm up by seven, what I really meant was make sure I have the _option_ of getting up at seven." Lorelai said as she walked over to the sink and reached under it searching for something but coming empty.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Honey?"

"Aha"

"Love of my life?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Where is my coffee?" she yelled at him.

"Well last night when you asked me to make sure you were up at seven, I got the idea to set all of the alarms. After thinking about it for a while, I remembered the dream you told me about and made sure the coffee wasn't under the sink." Luke replied. He was inwardly proud of himself for finally out smarting her when it came to the coffee. So far during her pregnancy, he had been very good about not letting her have any coffee, given it had only been a week since it had been confirmed. He even made sure that Sookie was watching her at the inn. He did however have a secret stash for Rory though and he had threatened to completely cut her off too if she had told Lorelai about it. Rory quickly agreed.

"Ugh, Luke you have no idea how badly I need coffee right now." She whined sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You don't need coffee Lorelai. I have been trying to tell you that for the last nine years. I just finally found the best excuse for not giving it to you." Luke said as he continued to cook.

"Dirty." Lorelai said in a squeaky voice. She just couldn't help it when he set himself like that. She was beginning to think that he was doing it on purpose.

"Jeez. You know what I meant." He said wondering why she was always able to twist the things he said to make them sound dirty. Although he had to admit that one was a little too easy.

They sat in silence for a while. Lorelai had a lot on her mind lately. First there was her and Luke's wedding. They still hadn't finished all of the details like the date. She couldn't decide whether or not to have it before or after the babies were born. She was leaning towards before but they hadn't really discussed it in great lengths. Secondly, there was the matter of actually telling her parents that she was pregnant. She wasn't exactly sure how they would take the news. She knew that they wouldn't be particularly happy about her getting pregnant before being actually married but her and Luke were getting married. This wasn't like when she had gotten pregnant with Rory because she had no intention what so ever to marry Chris. She was jarred from her thoughts by Luke putting her breakfast down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Luke said noticing the distant look on Lorelai's face.

"Ya, I just got a lot on my mind." She replied playing with her food. Luke waited a minute for her to continue but when she didn't he just thought he'd ask.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about when and how we should tell my parents about the babies. I'm kind of dreading it. Maybe we should just wait until there born." Lorelai answered as she still played around with her food.

"Well first of all, I think they'll probably notice that you're pregnant eventually." He started before being cut off.

"Are you saying I'm going to be fat!" Lorelai accused, dropping her fork.

" I wouldn't exactly say being pregnant with two babies at the same time, fat. It's not the same thing. As I was saying, I think we should get it over with as soon as possible. It might make it worse if we put it off." He said

"Ya, you're right. We should tell them tomorrow at dinner. " Lorelai reasoned.

"I think that's a good idea." Luke agreed as they continued their breakfast in silence.

**Gilmore Mansion**

The following night Luke, Lorelai and Rory sat in the living room with Richard and Emily. Rory was chatting amicably with her grandparents, filling them in on her summer plans. When they ended the discussion, Emily turned her attention to her daughter. "So Lorelai, what's new in your life?"

"Actually a lot. Luke and I have some news to share with you." She started. "I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

The elder Gilmore's just sat there for a second, absorbing the information. Richard was the first to speak. "This is splendid news! This calls for celebration."

"There is actually more." Lorelai interjected.

"Oh please don't tell me you eloped." Emily said nervously. Even if it wasn't the wedding she wanted for Lorelai, she still wanted to be in attendance to see her only daughter get married.

"No we didn't elope. It's twins." Lorelai answered.

"Twins!" Emily and Richard exclaimed together. " We are very happy for you" Emily said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you mom." Lorelai said happily at her parents response to the news.

The five of them continued to chat about the news throughout drinks and dinner. After wards, before Luke, Lorelai, and Rory left, Emily pulled Lorelai aside to speak to her in private.

"I need to speak to you Lorelai." Emily told her.

"What's up, mom." Lorelai said partially worried that Emily was going to yell at her for once again getting pregnant out of wedlock.

"I just wanted you to know that I am truly happy for you and Luke." She began.

" Thank you, mom." Lorelai said, relaxing that there was no lecture coming.

"I also wanted to say that I hope this time will be different. I want to be there while these children grow up and I promise that I will be different this time too. I know that I wasn't particularly happy about your relationship with Luke in the beginning but I realize now how happy makes you and that is the most important thing to your father and I." Emily said.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. And I want you and dad there while they grow up too. It's important that they grow up with family." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes. She didn't stand a chance against them with the pregnancy hormones and ho genuine her mother was being. Then something that rarely happens in the Gilmore household occurred. Mother and daughter embraced in a hug.

They made their goodbyes and Lorelai left, joining Luke in the jeep. When she got in Luke immediately noticed the tears in Lorelai's eyes and got nervous about what happened between her and Emily. "Are you okay?"

"Ya. I'm glad we told them. They were both really happy for us. It just makes me happy that they're happy. Things are going to be different then they were with Rory. They really want to be involved with the twins but not in a judge mental way." Lorelai explained.

"I'm glad. I really am glad." Luke said genuinely as they made their way back to Stars Hollow.

Author's Note 2- I want you guys' opinion on something. Should I add April to this story? I really think I should but I'm not exactly sure how to add her into the equation. Please let me know what you think in either a review or a message. Thanks for your help!


	6. Jess Returns

Disclaimer- I do not own The Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay things have been really hectic around here. Anyways this is the last chapter before the wedding. I am going to skip ahead to August because I honestly didn't know what else to put in between where I left off and the wedding. Just a reminder, Lorelai should be about four months pregnant.

**Jess Returns**

Jess Mariano got out of his car and took in his surroundings. He really had no intention of ever coming back to Stars Hollow but felt a sort of contentment rush through his body. The only real reason he came back though was for his uncle. He knew that he didn't particularly show it much but he really did love and respect Luke.

His eyes landed on the diner. He peered in the window and saw his uncle standing behind the counter taking Kirk's order. Jess slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and headed right for the building that he used to call home and would again for the next couple of days.

The familiar bells rang out over his head and he walked right for the counter. Without even looking up Luke said. "I'll be with you in a sec."

Jess smirked " Is that anyway to greet your best man?"

Luke's head shot up from the receipt he was looking over. "Jess. Hey, what's up?" Luke was surprised to see Jess there. He wasn't supposed to be in town for another couple of days and knowing how much Jess hated Stars Hollow, he figured he show up at the last minute possible.

"Well I heard that somebody actually wanted to marry you so I just had to see it for me." Jess said with his signature smirk.

Ignoring Jess' sarcasm Luke said, "It's good to see ya kid."

Jess smiled and then let Luke into his best kept secret. " Ya well it's good to be back."

"Good. You can put your stuff upstairs if you want. Your old bed still there and some of your books that you left behind. You'll have the place to yourself because I've been living with Lorelai." Luke said a little uncomfortable as to where the conversation was headed. Neither were really good with the sentimental stuff.

"Shacking up before the wedding. Tisk Tisk." Jess fake sneered, channeling his inner Mrs. Kim. "But then again you already knocked her up so I guess you have nothing more to lose." With that Jess disappeared behind the curtain.

"Ya definitely good to have him back." Luke muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to his receipts.

**Crap Shack**

"Rory! I'm hungry!" Lorelai yelled walking into the kitchen towards her daughter's bedroom door, grabbing a pop tart off the counter first.

"You're always hungry." Rory answered as her mother plopped herself down on the bed. Lorelai shot Rory a dirty look.

"It's not my fault your brother and sister won't stop eating." Lorelai dead panned.

"How come when they're causing you trouble they're my siblings or Luke's children but when you're looking at the sonogram and they're acting all cute like, they're your children?" Rory questioned.

"Because that is the way the world goes round." Lorelai said while dramatically gesturing with her hands. She got up off the bed and headed towards the door. "I'm going to Luke's, if you want to come with."

"Well I can't pass up an offer like that." Rory said sarcastically as she followed Lorelai out the door and towards the center of town.

**Diner**

Lorelai and Rory entered the diner and sat down at their favorite table. When Luke saw them he went right over to take their orders. " What'll you guys have?"

" A burger with pickles and ketchup and since I know you aren't going to give me any coffee, I'll have chocolate milk." Lorelai ordered. Rory and Luke stared at her for a second listening to her order.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. I don't think I can sit here and watch you eat that." Rory said almost gagging at the thought.

"Don't judge me. I'm pregnant so I can eat whatever I want." Lorelai whined like a five year old.

"Okay. What do you want Rory?" Luke said choosing to ignore Lorelai's choice in food.

"A regular burger, cheese fries and coffee, please." Rory said to Luke who was relived not all of the orders would make him puke.

Luke walked off and the mother and daughter continued arguing about Lorelai's dinner. That is until Rory saw Jess duck out from behind the curtain. Lorelai looked confused at Rory's change of expression. She looked behind her and saw Jess smiling sheepishly as he walked towards them.

"Hey" he said more to Rory then to Lorelai. "How's it going?"

"Good. Good. You?" Rory said nervously.

"Good too." Jess said and then suddenly remembered Lorelai was still in the room. "Hi Lorelai. Congratulations."

"Thanks Jess. It's good to see you." Lorelai said noticing the awkwardness between her daughter and her ex-boyfriend. Luckily, Luke came over with the drinks, breaking the obvious tension.

"Wow, you got a congratulations. All I got was a 'I can't believe anyone wants to marry you.'" Luke joked but noticed neither Jess nor Rory noticed him there.

"Can I show you something. Upstairs." Jess asked Rory gesturing to the curtain.

"Ya sure." She said t Jess. "I'll be right back." She said to Lorelai.

As the duo walked up the stairs Luke and Lorelai glanced nervously at each other. "This is either going to end really well or really bad." Lorelai said shaking her head.

"Uh huh."

**Upstairs.**

"Wow Jess you wrote a book." Rory said looking down at the book in her hands. "That's amazing."

"It's nothing really." Jess said, embarrassed at all the praise. "I don't even really like it. If I could I would change everything."

"Obviously somebody liked it if they published it." Rory said. "I can't wait to read it. Really."

"Thanks." Jess said. Now that the awkwardness was broken, he decided to bring up another topic. " I need your help with something though. The only thing that is harder then writing this book."

"What?"

"My best man's speech."

Author's Note- Hope you liked it. A couple of things. One, still up in the air about the April thing. Two, I'm taking suggestions for the first song Luke and Lorelai dance to at their wedding. Third- Does anybody know TJ's last name?


	7. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note- Sorry for the lack of updates but with the lack of reviews, that's what happens. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you for your support. Even though not many of you have reviewed, I'm going to continue updating. I hate it when people write stories and don't finish them. I feel it's not fair to those who do read and review. So here I am writing. This chapter is the wedding that we all wanted to see but unfortunately we never did. The reception will be in the next chapter. **

_**Flashbacks in italics.**_

**Crap Shack**

Rory sat in her room and looked at the clock. 5:30am. She sighed. In a half an hour she had to wake up her mother for her wedding. Rory had gotten very little sleep the night before and she could only imagine that it was even worse for her mother so she decided to wait for the last minute possible to wake Lorelai up. Rory still didn't get why they decided to get married in the morning anyway.

As she waited she reminisced about growing up in the small town of Stars Hollow. One particular moment stuck out in her mind, her first trip to Luke's Diner.

"_Why are you so excited about going to a diner?" twelve year old Rory Gilmore said to her mother who was pulling her across town one Saturday morning._

"_I told you, it has the best coffee in the world." Lorelai said _

_Rory rolled her eyes. "You say that about every cup of coffee." She pointed out._

"_No, this time I really mean it. This Duke guy could put Dunken Donuts out of business for good if he could only stop being so grumpy." Lorelai tried to explain to her daughter._

"_Wait a second. I thought the diner in town was called Luke's?" Rory said confused. The diner's name was Luke's, it had a sign out front that said William's Hardware and now her mother was calling the owner Duke. She had walked by the diner many times on her way home from school but this was the first time she actually went in._

"_It is. I just call him Duke because he's pretty funny when he gets angry." Lorelai chuckled. She had been going in the diner for about a week now and had experienced a couple of 'rants' from the owner. Most people around town coward from these rants but Lorelai had come to love them._

"_Did you ever wonder that maybe the whole grumpy thing might be just because you call him by the wrong name." Rory pointed out._

"_Maybe." Lorelai pretended to ponder but didn't really care whether it made him grumpy or not because it was funny to her._

_The girls walked into the diner and sat on the two empty stools at the counter. The diner was pretty empty. It was the first time Lorelai had ever seen it so empty because she usually came in on her lunch break which coincided with the lunch rush. Now being there on a Saturday at ten in the morning, she got her first good look around._

_Luke Danes walked out of the kitchen and his eyes immediately fell on the beautiful brunette he meet the previous Monday. When they had first met he felt drawn to her. The only problem was she talked excessively and refused to call him by his real name. He eyed the girl sitting next to her, assuming that it was the daughter that she constantly talked about._

"_I see you came back again." Luke said pretending to be annoyed but truthfully he liked talking to her every day. _

_Lorelai looked over at Rory and said, "See I told you they had the friendliest service here." Looking back at Luke she continued. "This is my daughter."_

"_I'm Rory." The pre-teen said shyly. She had never been very outgoing, one of the few things she didn't have in common with her mother._

"_Luke." He said introducing himself while shooting Lorelai a look._

'_It's nice to meet you Luke." Rory said politely._

_Luke was taken aback. He had expected Rory to start calling him Duke as well. He was never a kid person but he knew from that instant that Rory was different. He looked over at Lorelai and said, "This can't be your kid."_

"_Why is that?" Lorelai said. She immediately figured he'd say something about her being too young to have a twelve year old like most people would when they met the duo._

"_She's way to mature to be your kid." Luke elaborated with a small smirk on his face. "What'll you have?"_

"_French toast, half bacon, half sausage, and coffee." Rory stated without even thinking._

"_Never mind, she's definitely your kid."_

The memory made Rory smile. They had all certainly came a long way since that day nine years ago. For almost two years Lorelai had continued to call the diner man Duke but Rory never did. That's why she was sure that Luke had liked her first but after her mother telling her the horoscope story and that Luke had kept it in his wallet, she realized she was wrong.

It was now six a clock and time to wake the bride up. Rory climbed the stairs to her mother's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. Getting no answer, she walked in. Lorelai was curled up on her side of the bed with her head buried in Luke's pillow. The sight made Rory smile again. She was pretty sure that the smile was going to be plastered on her face for the whole day. She sat on the side of the bed and gently shock Lorelai. "Time to get up sleeping beauty."

"Go away Rory. I don't want to get up. It's too early to get up on a Saturday." Lorelai whined into the pillow.

"Fine you don't want to get up, I'll just call Luke and tell him you don't want to marry him today because it's too early." Rory said knowing that would get Lorelai out of bed.

Lorelai eyes popped open when the realization hit her and she jumped out of bed. "I'm up!"

"I don't think I have ever seen you move that fast without coffee." Rory joked.

"No mocking mommy on her wedding day." Lorelai said. "God that sounds good 'my wedding day'"

"It does sound good." Rory said sincerely.

**Dragonfly Inn**

"Lorelai, sweetie, you have to sit down and relax. You're giving me a head ach." Sookie said, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to follow Lorelai's pacing.

"Sorry, I'm just really anxious." Lorelai said sighing and sitting down with Sookie on the bed in the bridal sweet of the Dragonfly.

"I know the feeling." Sookie and Liz said at the same time giggling.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai whined.

"She just went to get your father and bring him up here." Sookie explained. "As soon as they get here it's show time."

As if on cue, Rory and Richard entered the room. "Okay everybody lets go." Rory said.

The brides maids exited the room. Lorelai began to follow them but Richard stopped her first. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to do this today, Lorelai." He said sincerely.

"Of course dad, who else was going to do it." Lorelai said jokingly.

"Well you have never been very traditional and I wasn't sure if you would want your father to walk you down the aisle at your wedding or not." Richard clarified.

"Dad, no matter what has happened over the years, you were always going to walk me down the aisle at my wedding." Lorelai said seriously.

"I'm glad. Now we don't want to keep Luke any longer." Richard replied leading Lorelai out of the room.

**Outside…**

Luke shifted nervously waiting for the ceremony to begin. Jess looked at his uncle from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but laugh. Luke, hearing him laughing, shot him a look. "Could you please be serious, for once in your life." He snarled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You've brushed imaginary lint of you about twenty times and adjusted your tie about twenty five. You're acting like a chick." Jess continued to laugh.

Before Luke could say anything to his nephew, the music started to play and Liz began making her way down the aisle. Look smiled at his little sister, who was already crying. Jess saw this to and whispered into Luke's ear, "Well that didn't take long."

In response Luke kicked him and directed his eyes back to the aisle where Sookie was now making her decent. Finally Rory appeared at the end and Luke heard Jess' breath hitch. He smiled at the girl that would become his step-daughter in a matter of minutes. Suddenly the music changed and Lorelai and Richard appeared, only Luke didn't noticed Richard or anybody else for that matter. All he could see was Lorelai.

When she made it to the end she smiled at Luke and they took their positions under the chuppah that he had built all those years ago for her and another man all the while wishing it was for his wedding. Now it is.

The ceremony flew buy. Lorelai remembered repeating after Reverend Skinner and saying I do but nothing else because all she could focus on was Luke and the same went for him. When they were pronounced man and wife, everybody in attendance cheered. Lorelai could also swear that she heard Rory, Jess, and several of Stars Hollow's citizens whisper finally.

**TBC….**


End file.
